


Princess Bubblegum's Bubble Butt (Request)

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Butts, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Leggings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: PB does what must be done.





	1. Bubble Butt Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Posthuman789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posthuman789/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Bubblegum is forced to put up with Finn's abusive behavior.

Donning her white lab coat, Princess Bubblegum was hard at work on a new experiment. Carefully inspecting a beaker, the girl was snapped out of her work as she heard the door open. Finn entered carrying an assortment of supplies for her, yet Princess Bubblegum sighed. Much to the chagrin of the intelligent princess, the boy had been acting all too cocky lately.

Setting the box on the table, Finn uninvitedly slapped Princess Bubblegum's butt.

"Working hard or hardly working, PB?" asked the boy.

The princess rolled her eyes. Any boundaries or authority she once had were no longer present. "Working hard, actually. This new formula could revolutionize-"

"Uh huh," interrupted Finn, "That's great. You know what isn't hard are these two soft mounds you got going on back here." Finn delved his hands into Princess Bubblegum's aptly named bubble butt. Through her conservative clothing, Finn could still feel the smooth roundness the girl possessed.

Princess Bubblegum was used to Finn feeling her up by now, but still put up a fight against the nonconsensual grabbing. Frowning, the girl shoved his hands. "Not now, Finn... Please. I'm working."

Finn scoffed. "Aw, isn't that cute. Little miss princess thinks she's so smart with all her lab toys."

Furious at his misogyny, Princess Bubblegum burst out with rage. "Shut up!" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she was in trouble. "Finn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it won't happen-"

Finn slapped the princess across the face and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't tell me what to do! It's bad enough I risk my life for the Candy Kingdom, now you're gonna be a tease? Or would you rather I tell everyone about you and Marceline?"

Tears welled up in Princess Bubblegum's eyes. "No... We're not ready to be open about it yet..."

Finn caressed her cheek, wiping a tear away. "That's what I thought. I don't care what team you're playing for, you do what I say. Got it?"

"Yes, Finn..." struggled the princess through her tears.

Finn smiled. "Good." The boy proceeded to rub his hands along the girl's body, feeling her curves. "Love that bubble butt..." he whispered to himself. Like every other time, Princess Bubblegum felt very uncomfortable.

When Finn had his fill, he turned around and began to walk away. "Who knows," he said, "Maybe someday you'll come to realize a girl like Marceline can't give you what a boy like me can."

As the door closed, Princess Bubblegum clenched her fists and whispered to herself, "Never."


	2. A Vamp Who Wants to Tramp On Finn's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline supports her girlfriend.

Later that night, Princess Bubblegum invited Marceline over to her room. The vampire listened attentively as the princess told her story and sobbed through her pillow.

"I'll kill him!" exclaimed Marceline as she stood up, clearly ready to do so right now.

Princess Bubblegum placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and gave a faint smile. "Thanks babe, but you can't. Things are... Complicated. The political and social dynamics are just too much right now."

Marceline sat back down. "Must be hard being a princess."

"Yeah, it's tough, but rewarding" replied Princess Bubblegum. "Like my science experiments."

"Who's that kid think he is?! The nerve he has to say you can't be smart or a great leader just 'cause you're a girl?!" fumed Marceline.

"You don't know how hard it is to put up with him, Marcey" said the sad princess. "Everyday, he puts his hands all over me like I'm some kind of object. And he calls me a tease! I'm wearing a long dress for crying out loud!"

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through" said her girlfriend.

"I just wish there was some way to get rid of Finn. Make it look like an accident" said Princess Bubblegum thoughtfully. The pink girl contemplated options for a while, her head resting on her chin. Finally, Marceline spoke up.

"Why not give him what he wants?" suggested the vampire.

"What?!" cried the princess.

"You say he's obsessed with your, uh, bubble butt-"

"Right, and so are you" cheekily interrupted Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline blushed. "Right, I mean, yes, but, uh... What was I saying?"

"Give Finn what he wants?"

"Oh yeah! If he wants that butt of yours so bad, then give it to him! It'd be an oh-so unfortunate accident if you couldn't hear Finn say stop through his muffled screaming."

Princess Bubblegum perked up. "You're right, Marcey! That could work... Finn would be out of the picture, and the Candy Kingdom would never have to know the details. What happens behind closed doors is private around here."

Marceline grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Not for long."

This time, Princess Bubblegum blushed. "They'll accept us. Soon. But first, Finn needs to go."

"So, how's my femme fatale of a girlfriend gonna pull it off?" asked Marceline.

"Well..." Princess Bubblegum began whispering into Marceline's ear.


	3. He's Finnished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's abuse comes to an end.

The next day, Princess Bubblegum continued to toil with her science experiment. Right on cue, Finn barged in, only this time, his mouth was agape. Sporting pink leggings and a pink crop top, Princess Bubblegum easily gained Finn's attention.

"Now that's more like it!" said the boy creepily.

Before Finn could lay a hand on her, the princess spoke up. "I'm tired of all this science stuff. You were right, the laboratory is no place for a girl like me."

"It's only genetics" stated Finn. It took all of the princess' might not to groan in disdain.

"... Right. So I was thinking maybe we could head over to the bed and-"

"Say no more!" said Finn. Grabbing Princess Bubblegum's hand with a little too tight of a grip, Finn rushed over to the empty room. The princess had prepared it, adorning the bed with little pink hearts and a sweet fragrant smell.

"Gotta say, I'm glad you're finally over that vampire girl of yours."

"Marceline. Her name is Marceline."

"Right, Maxine. She can't appreciate you like I can."

Princess Bubblegum had half a mind to slap Finn right there but resisted the urge.

"So I was thinking we try something a little different..." said the quiet girl.

"What's that?" asked the boy.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you like this bubble butt of mine so much..."

"It's to die for!"

Princess Bubblegum smirked. "Right, so how'd you like to be under it?"

Before she could finish, the boy had already hopped up on the bed.

"All right..." she said. Getting on the bed, she inched her way towards Finn before slowly lowering her butt on his face.

"Hey, aren't you gonna take off your clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, not yet" she replied.

"Super tease, I like it" said the boy awkwardly.

Princess Bubblegum lightly covered Finn's face with her rear, slowly shaking it. After a few seconds, she firmly planted her bubble butt on Finn's face.

"Hey, not so hard!" he said.

"What's that, this is making you hard?" asked the girl coyly.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this dumb girl is tired of putting up with you. You wanted this bubble butt so bad, well now you've got it."

Furious, Finn began to fight back. He felt around for her crop top and tried punching the girl's stomach, yet she was surprisingly toned and withstood it. He tried grabbing her legs, but she only locked one of his hands between her thighs.

"You can't do this to me! Don't you know what'll happen to the kingdom?!" he cried.

"I don't care anymore, Finn. If boys like you are supposed to be so much stronger, than why don't you just break free?"

Determined to prove his worth, Finn struggled to get the thin girl off of him but just couldn't. The princess mockingly rotated herself on his face. Her pink leggings were very thin and shapely defined her bubble butt. Through the material, Finn could smell her and feel her mushiness. With his eyes very closeup, he could almost see through them and was determined to sense what was centimeters from view. He desperately tried to pull down her leggings, but Princess Bubblegum only pulled them back up.

"I don't think so! You wanted a tease and now you've got one!"

Realizing his fate was almost at an end, Finn reached his hands up her crop top in the vain hope that he may feel her tits. He could almost reach up high enough but was just shy of them.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed her breasts and juggled them. "Come on, they're right here, don't you want them?"

As the princesses' leggings blocked Finn's nose and mouth, he could feel his life force fading. 

"You know what I'm gonna do right after this, Finn? I'm gonna go work on my science experiment, then my girlfriend and I are gonna go makeout."

Finn was clearly distraught. "You can't kill me, you're just a girl!" he said muffled.

"Oh yeah? Well you fell right into this dainty little princess' trap."

As Finn faded away, he realized he'd been beaten by the one person he gravely underestimated.

Princess Bubblegum got up and did exactly what she said she'd do. After adding the finishing touches to her formula, she met with Marceline.

"It's over?" asked the vampire.

"Yeah, it's over" replied Princess Bubblegum. "A new era for the Candy Kingdom has begun!"

"They've sure got an amazing princess to lead them" admired Marceline.

"Don't you mean princesses?" smiled the pink girl.

Marceline's eyes glittered with excitement. "I love you, PB!"

"Love you too, Marcey."

The two shared a passionate embrace and kiss. In time, they announced their relationship to resounding applause from the residents of the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were free to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
